Total Drama Mushroom
Total Drama Mushroom An animated flash series created by Emblem64 and Master64. Contestants 'Mario Franchise:' *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Peach' *'Daisy' *'Bowser ' *'Roy' *'Iggy' *'Lemmy' *'Larry' *'Wendy' *'Ludwig' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Trooper' *'Link' *'Donkey Kong' *'Boo' *'Dry Bones' *'Petey Pirahna' 'Sonic Franchise' *'Sonic' *'Shadow' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Rogue' *'Cream' *'Silver' *'Blaze' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Emerl' *'Chaos' *'Big' *'Espio' *'Vector' *'Charmy' Season 1 Season 1 consists of 32 episodes. Toad: Welcome all contestants to Total, Drama, Mushroom! I will now put you with your teams. Team one is the Cruisin' Koopas and that consists of Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Roy, Boo, Bowser Jr., Larry, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, Rogue, Wendy, Knuckles, Big, Dry Bones, Amy, Petey Pirahna, and Espio. The Shallow Shyguys consists of Peach, Bowser, Iggy, Lemmy, Ludwig, Link, Trooper, DK, Shadow, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Dr. Eggman, Emerl, Chaos, Vector and Charmy. Lemmy: Hey, why do we get the terrible name? Toad: Because I felt like it! Mario: Hey, how come they get more players? Toad: Just shut the heck up people! Geez, you're really annoying right now! For your first challenges, you'll be making like a banana and split. Get it? crowd is silent and a cricket is in the background Toad: (sigh)... whisper... whisper... Climb me a river. Anyway, you have to dive into the water and land safely on th boat and then swim to shore. The most from either team wins. And trust me, you might want to keep your everyday clothes on, if you have clothes. Campers reaches the hill Toad: So, this is it! Peach: Has this thing been tested? Toad: Yeah, by my girlfriend, Toadette! Toadette: I don't like you like that! And no you lied to me! Toad: I was trying to be convincing... Anywho, the Cruisin' Koopas starts. Choose 5 from each team to participate. Cruisin Koopas................ Daisy - Okay guys who wants to go? Nobody raise their hand Mario - (sigh)... Daisy - What is your deal Mario? Mario - It's just that, I prefer Peach over you. Daisy - W-well! No need to say something like that out loud! Mario - Well you asked. Kirby - Come on guys, let's do this. Yoshi - Yeah, I agree with Kirby. (Confessional) (Sonic - Yoshi and Kirby seems to be serious about the game. I think that maybe our team might win this.) Kirby - Okay so the ones competing are Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Sonic, and myself. Any objections? Bowser Jr. - Solid! (Confessional) (Kirby - Maybe I could take on the leadership role.) Shallow Shyguys................ Bowser - Okay, I volunteer Peach. So that's one! Peach - Hey what are you doing? Bowser - Forcing you to compete. Peach - Then you could have asked. Bowser - Okay so Peach, myself, Eggman, Trooper and Shadow! Any objections? Trooper - No sir. (Confessional) (Bowser - I'm liking this new koopa, Trooper! He certainly lacks a lot of physical strength but is very loyal. I could get use to him.) Toad: Okay, so let the challenge begin! Cruisin' Koopas, you start! Luigi, your up first! Luigi - Oh no! Toad: Oh yes! Luigi dives off of the cliff and lands in the boat. He then tries to swim but fails to make it in one piece. Toad: Okay, so Kirby you're up. Kirby goes down and then flies to shore Toad: Impressive! Now Daisy is up! Daisy - Alrighty then. Mario, you are a jerk! I hope you are the first to go on our team! Mario - Waah! (Confessional) (Mario - That's not good! If a princess says that then most of the time, teammates will listen.) Daisy jumps and makes it safe to the island Luigi - Nice job Daisy. Daisy - Thank you Luigi. I value you but could talk some sense into your brother. Luigi - Mario? Daisy - Or he'll be kicked off early! Luigi - Mama mia! (Confessional) (Luigi - With Mario gone, I don't think I could muster the courage to continue.) Toad: Okay! Now its time for Mario! Mario - Let's a go! Mario jumps but lands in the water... He then makes it to land safely Toad: And that is another point! Bowser - Dang! I hate you Mario and your killer winning team! God I hate you! Toad: Now go Sonic! Sonic lands in the water and cannot swim Toad: Oh that's not good, I guess he'll drown. Amy - How could you let that happen? Amy saves him and Sonic hugs her (Confessional) (Amy - I think Sonic's finally warmed up to me.) (Sonic - Warming up to Amy? No chance! Never!)